


Bastet

by MrProphet



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Bastet

Once, there was a goddess; the greatest of all the gods and goddesses. Sekhmet, the powerful one; the destroyer; the burning Eye of Ra that consumes the wicked in fire and breathes out the parching desert wind. She walked the red lands and the black with blood on her paws and blood on her tongue, her every sense alive with the intoxicating delight of the kill. 

Guilty or innocent, it was all one to her. She was given leave by Ra to destroy, and she destroyed, unleashing her fury upon the world and on the feckless sons and daughters of humanity whose vice and indolence were an affront to the divine realm. she descended upon the Earth in a tumult of flame and rage. As they touched the sand her paws crushed ten men beneath them. With two bites she slew six more and her roar of triumph levelled a town in a storm of wind and fire.

From there, she tore across Kemet in a tide of destruction. She came to revel in it all; the spurt of blood, the crack of bones, the heat and stench of the funeral pyre and most of all the taste of all that death in her throat. Shocked at what he had let loose, Ra ordered her to stop, but he had no power to restrain her and she went on, her appetite for carnage insatiable.

But she was tricked. Beer, dyed red with sand and the juice of a thousand pomegranates; she gorged on it, consuming a lake of it before the taste penetrated the blood liniing her throat. She fell, inebriated, and in her sleep her power was bound. They changed her name, from Sekhmet to Bastet; the lioness became a cat, constrained to bide her days in the houses of men and women and protect them from mice and rats.

But she remembers. Deep in her heart or hearts, she remembers and she craves that power again. We remember.

So I will drink your milk and I will eat your... Whiskas.

But one day, I will taste your blood.


End file.
